


~Soothing Pain~ (Soul x Trans Male! Reader)

by MooKoo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Soul is a supportive boyfriend, Soul says trans rights, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooKoo/pseuds/MooKoo
Summary: It's that time of the month for the Reader and his boyfriend is there for support.





	~Soothing Pain~ (Soul x Trans Male! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing for a dead fandom. I just needed some good Soul x reader bc there are very few mmmmm.

”Hey hey! Pass it over here!”

”Watch the elbow!”

Ah yes, another sunny day and another opportunity to join your friends in a game of basketball missed. If it were your decision, you would be out on the court shooting hoops. But no, your body wouldn’t allow that. It just decided to start bleeding on your day off.

So their you were, laying in the fetus position on the bench. The pain is so overwhelming that you began to feel dizzy.

”Hey Y/n!” you blinked, trying to clear your vision. ”Are you feeling alright?” Maka glanced over at your shaking form. ”Just peachy. Do you happen to have any pain killers?”

”I don’t think so. Liz might tho.” Liz looked over at the sound of her name.

”Pain killers?”

”Oh, yea. They’re in my bag- hey no fair!” Black Star snatched the ball away from the distracted girl and took a shot for his team.

The teams began arguing but did you care? No. All you were focused on was trying to find those pills in Lizz’s bag.

After what felt like forever, you finally find what you were looking for. Twisting the baby proof lid, you shook two pills out of the bottle and into your hand.

”You know you didn’t have to come if your feeling like shit” You turn your head to see Soul standing in front of you with a water bottle in hand. You looked at the bottle, then at him. ”Can I have some of that?” He handed it to you and watch as you swallowed the pills with a single drink of water.

”What gave away my pain? Was it the groaning?” You sarcastically remarked. ”I think he looks fine! After all, I need someone actually challenging!” Black Star threw the ball your dedication thinking you would catch it.

He thought wrong. You were, in fact, not going to catch it. Soul stepped in and swatted it a different detection. ”Hey, watch it!” Soul signed to himself as he looked back at you. ”Let me take you home. You look like my hair.”

”Thank you?” He chuckled to himself while pulling you up on your feel. The world spun at the sudden movement. You closed your eyes to stop the dizziness but ended up falling into Soul.

”Do you need me to carry you?” You gave a slight nod. He turned around, ready for you to hop on his back. You did so, throwing your arms around his neck so you don’t fall.

”I’m going to bring Y/n home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” everyone waved you two and continued on with their game.

As you and Soul made your way back to your home, Soul sighed. ”The things I do for you.” You chuckled at this and buried your face in his shoulder. ”Yea, but you love me.”

”Y/n, that’s gay.”

Silence overtook you two. You looked up from your place on his shoulder to his face.

”Soul, we’ve been dating for a year.”

Soul let out a laugh. ”Yea yea I know. I just like messing with you.”

You rolled your eyes and placed your cheek on his shoulder so you’re still looking at him. His white hair flowing in the wind and sharp teeth forming a smile. Wait, where did the hearts come from? And why is everything pink? Okay, hallucination is a new one.

A stabbing feeling brought you out of your thoughts. A groan escaped your mouth as you clung tighter to your personal taxi.

Soul notices this and looks back. ”Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

A muffled ”Thank fuck” was heard from you. ”Periods really suck. Makes me feel less of a man.” The sad tone in your voice made Soul stop in his tracks. His hands tighten around your legs. ”If you, a male, is working through this kind of pain every month then I think you’re more of a man than Kid.” You opened your eyes to look at him. ”Really?” Soul chuckle and continued walking. ”Yea. He can’t even function if his name isn’t written perfectly.”

You laughed, a bright smile forming on your face because of your supportive boyfriend.

”Where here” You hadn’t even realized you two entered the dorm building until Soul had said something. ”Keys.” You handed him your room keys that were dangling from your pants.

As you two entered your dorm, your boyfriend immediately placed you on the couch. Scavenging for whatever pillows and blankets were lying around, Soul placed all of them on top of you.

You rearranged the mound of blankets and placed the pillows comfortably around yourself. ”Not gonna save room for me?” Soul playfully rose an eyebrow. ”I didn’t think you were staying.” you moved some pillow to the side to make room for him. ”I mean, I don’t have to stay.” Soul sat down next to you, an arm draped over your shoulder. It didn’t look like he was moving any time soon.

”Stay” You shifted to lay on his chest and closed your eyes, going into a much-needed nap.


End file.
